Just Be Friends
by Watermelondrea
Summary: Draco and Harry have been 'metting' during their summer break, both have developed feeling for one another, but neither want to say it aloud. What happends when Draco thinks being 'Just friends' is the best solution for them?


Warning: Boy x Boy relationship and action

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid songs, Trey Songz song's nor do I own the Harry Potter character. The only thing I do own is the plot .

* * *

-Just be friends, All we gotta do is

Just be friends, It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends, All we gotta do is

Just be friends, Just be friends-

**Chapter One**

Harry picked his underwear off the green carpeted floor putting them back on his red, swollen buttocks.

"You're not going to take a shower first? I could accompany you." Draco smirked, his naked body still on the bed enjoying the afterglow.

Harry blushed and continued to collect his articles of clothing from the slytherins floor in his undergarments. "Err, I have to get home to do some uh, stuff... So I'll see you late bye!"

"Wait!" And with that Harry rushed out the door with only his pants on. "...wait..." Draco stared down at his hands miserably. "I had something to tell you..." He reached over to his glass nightstand and grasped his cell phone. Flipping it open he went to the contacts screen and scrolling down to Potter. His finger was one heartbeat away from pressing the 'Dial' button but decided against it. "It's not like we're lovers or anything..."

Draco sent a longing gaze out the giant glass window that was placed next to his bed. Like a wolf sending his wishes to the moon, Draco prayed to the moon. Getting on his knees he opened the window, letting a gust of wind muss his white golden hair. Clear, innocent gray eyes peered at the enormous full moon in the starry night sky.

He bowed his head and sent his prayers to the moon, if I didn't reach then hopefully it landed among the stars. Draco sat there for a moment thinking about the 'relationship' him and harry held. If it was a facebook status, the one marked would be 'It's Complicated'

Harry and him had a sort of 'Friends with benefits' thing going on. It all started about 5 months ago when Ginny Weasley dumped Harry. There was a huge argument and Harry was finally fed up, and went to some random pub in Muggle London where, for some odd reason, Draco was drowning out his sorrows after a big falling out with his mother and father.

Both boy's were thoroughly pissed and didn't want anymore drama for the night, so they called a temporary truce for the night. For the next hour or so Draco and Harry were severely wasted and were getting a little too comfortable with each other. They started talking, getting from the bar to go to the love seat in the back.

Harry asked if he had a girlfriend and Draco said no. There was an awkward silence, but then Draco asked Harry if things were going okay with him and Ginny. Harry made a face and said "We broke it off." Draco apologized and embraced Harry in a warm hug. Harry was startled at first but then wrapped his arms around Draco's middle.

Harry felt Draco's breath on his neck and became uncomfortably hot. He inhaled the sweet scent that the pale boy emitted and let out a sigh, unintentionally blowing in his ear. Draco shivered at the sensation and pulled away to look in Harry's deep green eyes.

Harry looked up, locking eyes with Draco's seeing the needy lust swirling like a storm in his gray eyes. He leaned forward, and licked Draco's top lip with his tongue experimentally. He heard the slightly smaller teen's breath catch in his throat and this time lunged forward, attacking the smooth pink lips with his own. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

The next day the awoke in Draco's bed, naked smelling of sex and covered in dried semen. "Shit." The teenagers said in unison once they remembered just what took place last night. They looked at each other and blushed.

"So, uh, what happens now?" Draco scratched his head, looking away from the well tanned body next to him.

Harry did not reply and got from the bed to put his clothes back on. Once fully dressed, he turned around to Draco, who was still awaiting an answer. "I'll see you next weekend. What your number? I'll text you."

* * *

Ring Ring

"Damn Cell phone...Always waking me up...Summer" Draco continued his spiel about nothingness, he searched his bed for the small device, messing the sheets in the process. He ran his fingers through the thin cream colored sheets until his fingers hit something cool.

"Hullo?" Draco slurred into the phones receiver, not caring to look at the caller ID.

"...Draco?" A very feminine voice asked tentatively...Well shit, it was his mother.

Draco ran his long finger through his shaggy white hair and sighed. "What is it mother? I thought I told you to stop calling me!"

A whimper was heard through the cell phone. "I just wanted to see if my baby was okay! Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, yeah! After you and Father disowned me for being gay, I wouldn't even think that you cared! Why can't you just go away? I don't want to hear your stupid voice anymore okay?" Draco's powerful voice broke mid-sentence when the tears started to fall. His hand covered his eyes, not wanting to show weakness.

There was a long silence, hearing only his small sniffles. "...Drac-"

"Can you please just..." The teen cut off his mother and was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"I sent you some more money, so check the mail. Goodbye sweetie. I love y-" Draco cut the line before that wretched phrase was spoken and let the tears fall and soak his bed. His heart felt like it was being stabbed by a million tiny needles, and there was a lump in his throat. He hated this feeling, feeling so weak and vulnerable...scared.

He flopped back onto his pillow and covered his red tear stained eyes with his arm, for a couple of seconds, but then seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Eventually he fell asleep dreaming of what occupied his bed only a few hours before.

He was cold...So cold...Mainly because he forgot to turn off the AC and he was nude with only a sheet to cover him. Groggily he came to and stepped out of the rather large bed, planting his bare feet on the cold tile ground. He shivered. Wrapping his arms around him, he went to the closet, not even bothering to take a shower.

Ever since he was kicked out of his house, he had to rent a small flat in the middle of Muggle London. The only reason he was living in this shit hole is because he would rather die than be caught living in a place that does not have 4 stories and less than sixty rooms. If any of his Slytherin friends found out about this he would be shunned from life, forever. He would have to hang out with...Griffindor's...Shiver, eww.

School was starting in 1 week, so that means he had to get his next pay check soon so he could purchase his robes etc. Once he was fully dressed he went to the door to get the mail and found the envelope with his mothers money in it.

He walked to the fire place, and pulled his wand out from his pocket , with a flick of his wrist the fire was lit and blazing. He looked at the envelope titles 'Draco' in very neat cursive and tossed it into the fire, watching it burn. For a moment he stood there and shut his eyes in remorse, regretting what he was about to do.

He turned from the dancing flames and went to a small manilla table in the pure white room, he sat down on the stool, opening his laptop and started typing furiously. In order to make money, Draco writes poetry, and very famous poetry too. His poems are read world wide in the Muggle realm as well as in the Wizarding world.

Despite his excellent achievements in potions class his passion lies in writing poetry. In his mind it's beautiful, the way the words blend together to form a deeper meaning. The way if just flows when your writing it. How you can pour all of your feelings in each word to connect them to get the answer.

This poem's deadline was today, at 2pm. His editor was to meet him at the coffee shop that was across the street. He was about finished with it and only had to touch it up a bit.

* * *

When he arrived at the Coffee shop, an hour late, with the manuscript in a yellow binding folder, his editor was waiting for him in a small booth. He waved at her and she just raised her arms in a 'What the Hell?' manner.

"Hello Misaki, and how are you doing this very fine afternoon?" Draco said with smoothly and sat down on the opposite side of the young woman.

Misaki Ito is 24 years old and currently working as Draco's editor. She is originally from Japan where she grew up for about 17 years and then attended a college in London. Her nice soft white, round face compliment her pouting ruby red lips and sharp button nose. Large brown, doll like eyes and perfect soft hair that cascade down to her chest. Her major curves make her look like a plastic barbie doll. To any man, she would be eye candy. She was wearing a low cut, black belly shirt and tight leather pants, finished off with a pair of very expensive black stiletto heels.

"Cut the crap Draco, your an hour late! Do you know how many guys came up and hit on me?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry honey, nothing's gonna harm you not while I'm around!" Draco singed in a deep opera voice and outstretched a hand to her, causing all the customers in the small shop.

Misaki slapped his hand away and giggled. "Shut up you! And are you going to tell me why you are wearing like that?" She pointed at Draco's big sunglasses and joker hat that covered most of his face.

"To hide my identity." Draco said in a hushed whisper and Misaki just gave him a strange look. Draco rolled his eyes."You wouldn't understand, it's a Wizarding thing. You have no clue what they would do if people found out I, a pure blood Malfoy heir, was associating with a _Muggle_. They would go ballistic!" Draco waved his hands in the air for more effect.

Misaki just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Just then the waitress came over to the booth. "Hello, welcome to...Malfoy?"

He looked up slowly to see the Mudblood; Hermione Granger. He could recognize that frazzled red hair anywhere. "Uh, I don't know what your talking about." Draco's voice dropped two octaves. Misaki snickered and Draco gave her a dirty look.

"Bull, I know it's you Malfoy." The bushy haired girl put her hands on her hips.

"Pardon me miss but I have no recollection of ever meeting a Mudblood as rude as you!" Draco snarled at the cheeky girl, and instantly realized his mistake.

"A-ha! It is you, you git!" She pointed a well manicured finger at him, accusingly. Misaki couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing hysterically at how hostile they were to each other.

"Shut up Misaki!" Draco yelled at the laughing woman. She took deep gulps of air and fanned herself with her hand to calm down.

"So Malfoy, mind telling me exactly why you are here?" She spat at the blonde.

Draco removed his glasses and the hat he was wearing and set them on the table. "I don't have to tell you jack shit! Why don't you just mind your own business and do your job, the only thing your good for. Taking orders!" Draco hissed and the redhead flinched.

"Now, now Draco, there's no need to get angry." Misaki slapped his hand in a scolding manner and turned to the waitress. "Sorry about that, he's just in a pissy mood today."

"Isn't he always?" Hermione said and both girls began to laugh. Draco turned away from the giggling girls and scowled out the window. "So, how did he get you? Was it money? Power?" That girl was seriously starting to get on Draco's nerves, but really, when did she not?

Misaki barked in laughter when she said that and Draco whipped his head around, one eye twitching in annoyance. "There's no way in hell that I would date this _thing_! She's old enough to be my mother!" He yelled.

Misaki giggled and put her head in her hands starring at Draco, her face lit up in amusement. "Plus he's-" She was cut off by Draco's hand going over her loud mouth.

"He's what? Well never mind, that still doesn't explain why you're here!" Granger continued to try and extract answers from him. Didn't she know it wasn't going to work?

"And I told you it wasn't any of your Goddamned business why I'm here." He said shifting his weight in the seat so that he wasn't crumpling the very important document he had in his...lap? "Shit! Where'd it go?" He searched the seat but it wasn't there. "Misaki I lost it!"

"What _are_ you talking about Draco?" Misaki relaxed in her seat.

"I lost the _very important _paper that is due to _that place_ around _this time_." Draco hinted to the older lady.

And just like that, she understood. "What? He's going to be so pissed if it leaks into the media before we release it!"

"Yes, I know! Ohh, I'm so dead. I won't be able to get my paycheck and that means...Nooo, we have to find it!" Draco pulled at his hair in worry.

"Do you guys mean this?" Both of the worried people looked up to find that the manilla folder was in Hermione's hand.

"Oh my Jesus, I thought I lost it. Now hand it over to me." Draco reached out to retrieve it but she just yanked her hand away.

"Not so fast. How do I know that this isn't something that _youknowwho_ needs in order to take over the world!" She glared at him and just held it tighter.

"Nooo, stop you're going to crumple it!" Draco put his hands to his face, much like in the scream painting. "I promise it's not for the Dark Lord!"

"Hmm, I'll just have to look at it to make sure." She said very slowly and began to open it.

"No! Stop! Misaki do something!" Draco kicked the woman's leg.

"Ow! Draco. I don't see the problem, it's not like have any knowledge of it in your 'world'." She sighed.

"You don't understand! They do, and it is very popular too, _and_ it's signed!" He said through his teeth while Misaki's eyes grew wide and right when she reached for the document, Hermione was already reading it.

Draco and Misaki looked at each other in worry. "This is Pandora's work, isn't it?" The teenage girl said breathlessly. "How in the world did you get this?" Her smile widened, her eyes were glistening. "He's so romantic the way he writes! Oh, I wish I could meet him in person! That would be so amazing! This poem is absolutely breath taking!" When she was finish with all of her praise, Draco's face was a bright red and Misaki was silently laughing herself to death. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that, the person you love sooo much is sitting right there, and look his face is all red, how cute!" She leaned over the table and pinched his red cheek.

"Ahh, Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Draco waved his hands in the air frantically and finally settled to look at the poor shocked girl. "If you tell anybody I swear that I will rip every single one of your hairs out of your head one by one and then feed you to Fluffy(1) you got that?" He whispered harshly to the stunned girl.

She nodded her head frantically. "Can I, uh, read it just one more time?" She smiled shyly and blushed.

Draco just nodded softly and sighed exasperatedly. "I suppose." He cringed when he heard the girl screech. "Oh Jesus, this is going to be a while."

* * *

Once Hermione read the poem for about the billionth time, Draco was pretty tired and wanted to leave so he kissed Misaki on the cheek and waved goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Yep see yah!" She made an air salute and then Draco was out the door. Right when he took a step outside he saw Harry smoking, leaning against the wall that lead to the alleyway and his stomach clenched in anticipation.

"Hey, light me up." Draco said putting a cigarette in his mouth and walking over to the green eyed boy.

Harry looked up at him and leaned forward to touch his lit cigarette to Draco's unlit one. He felt Draco's hot breath on his face, his eyes flickering up to catch his icy gaze. He fumbled and fell backwards only to be caught by Draco's strong arm.

Draco's eyes peered at Harry's smooth tanned face and couldn't help but keep staring. When those enchanting deep green eyes looked up to him did he realize he was staring, but really who give's a f*ck? He saw Harry beginning to fall backwards and wrapped one arm around his waist in an effort to steady him.

"Draco..." The darker boy whispered when the paler teen dropped his cigarette and pulled Harrys' from his mouth with his teeth. Draco, then leaned down to capture the tantalizing red lips in a searing kiss. Harry leaned forward to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue in Draco's mouth. Both teens moaned when their wet muscles met in a battle for dominance, but of course, Draco having the advantage by the position they were in, won.

Harry began to pant and slid his hands down Draco's flat, hard chest, down his six pack, curving to grope his arse.

"Mhhm!" Draco's hands clawed at Harry's back. He broke the kiss to catch his breath and knew that thing were going to far. "Listen Harry, I-I have something to tell you..." Draco's eyes were shifting and they looked almost everywhere except at Harry's confused expression.

"Is something wrong Draco?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together.

"No, not necessarily, er I mean yes but, goddammit..." Draco pulled away from the raven's soft caress and rubbed his arm with his hand. "The truth is that I-"

"Harry, where are you?" A voice called from the main sidewalk. It was Granger, again. "Where the hell is he? He sent me a text saying that he was here just a second ago." She mumbled to herself.

"Damn." Harry cursed under his breath and looked back up to Draco. "What were you going to say?"

Draco nodded his head. "It's okay I can tell you later. Meet me at the beach near my house tomorrow at 7, kay?" He said with a small smile. Harry nodded and went around the corner to greet his friend.

* * *

The next day about thirty minutes before the meeting time, Draco was getting his coat and shoes on when he heard a loud thump on his door. He walked over to open it and on the ground he found a newspaper headlined '_Tragic car accident kills a family of four!' _Draco felt _some_ sympathy for them but didn't care too much to read the whole article. He flipped the pages to the 'Art' section and right in the middle of the page was '_Pandora's newest masterpiece?' _

Draco ripped out the page and stuffed it in his coat pocket so he could read it on his was there, but when he looked at the time again he only had twenty minutes to get there on foot.

It was chilly outside and the wind did not help, if anything it made Draco even colder, beating against his whole being as he tried to run as fast as he could to the meeting place. This needed to be done or everything would spiral out of control, like a tornado, and mess up both of their lives. This was the truth.

"Harry." Draco panted as he came to a stop next to the raven in the middle of the sand portion of the beach, away from the water but still close enough that they were sprinkled on by the small salt water molecules. The sky was overcast and the winds had picked up even more while Draco was running there.

"Draco, are you okay? You seem pretty winded, do you want to rest?" Harry put one hand on the pale boy's cheek, tilting his head up.

Draco just shook his head and pulled his face from the warm generous hand. "Harry you're to nice for your own good." He laugh bitterly.

"What going on?" Harry asked politely, his hand returning to his side.

"We can't to this anymore." Draco looked down to the sand.

"Do what? What are you talking about Draco?" Harry tried to look into those piercing lightning eyes but was unable to make contact.

"_This!_ This _'Thing'_ that has been going on. It needs to stop." The sound of crackling thunder was heard in the distance. "I'm sorry, I Harry, it's just that, if anyone found out...Neither of us would be in a very good situation, and now maybe you could take this opportunity to work it would with the weaslette..." Draco's voice got quiet as the raindrops began to fall, drenching them from head to toe.

Draco's heart was thundering like it was about to jump out his chest. That uncomfortable lump was in his throat again and his hands were trembling. He felt like somebody was drilling a nail into his brain and his insides were doing flips. Pearly white teeth were nibbling at his chapped bottom lip and to top it all of he was wet.

Nobody said anything for a while until Harry's strong voice was heard through the rain. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Draco nodded and sniffles were heard. "So what happens now?" The akward silence again, only the sound of the violently falling raindrops to deafen them.

"Friends?" Draco lifted his head and outstretched a shaky hand to The Boy who Harry it looked like he was crying but it could have just been the rain. He then looked down to see Draco's hand, he reached up and grabbed the deathly cold hand with his own, fairly chilled fingers.

"Friends." Harry felt something choking his neck from the inside but decided to ignore it. Their hand stayed connected for a while, neither of them wanting to let go for it symbols exactly what they were letting go.

When Draco felt Harry's grip loosen he recoiled back. "Good night." He whispered and ran back to his 'home.' Unaware of the paper that flew out of his pocket and landed square in Harry's hand.

"Wha-?" Harry looked at the paper that landed in his palm and read it.

_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream Of your profile Without noticing the overflowing tears That are running down my cheeks_

_I've hidden the heartrending_

_Throbs that are in this chest_

_Last night, Good night_

_This night, I'll hold your_

_Hand tight and go to sleep_

_Good night_

_It'd be wonderful if I could_

_Spend a morning with you once more_

_I just wish even such a small_

_Hope can be made a miracle_

_As it is, I can't convey anything_

_So I can't say goodbye_

_Last night, Good night_

_Even if this voice dies_

_The melody won't fade_

_Last night, Good night_

_When I think that the end_

_Will arrive someday_

_That's when I hope that the_

_Night sky will keep your smile_

_Good night_

_~Pandora~_

"Shit."

* * *

A/N:Hey peoples! I hope you like the first chapter of 'Just be friends' I was inspired by the many songs sung by Vocaloid (Not real people, but real people write the songs) and the song 'Can't be friends' by Trey Songz. The Vocaloid songs used in this chapter were 'Just be friends' and 'Last night, Good night' Both are beautiful songs, you can find them on YouTube. Just so you know I altered the song a bit for it to have a little more poetic feel to it, so don't go trollin' on me XD

It would be so totally awesome if you guys reviewed (Constructive criticism only please!) and faved!

(1)- Fluffy is Hagrid's pet dog or cerberus the three headed dog


End file.
